


A Kiss is Not a Kiss

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Non-Canon Pairing, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Xander kissed Buffy in “Phases”?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss is Not a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this bunny for a long time and I’m bringing it out for [](http://community.livejournal.com/spring_with_xan/profile)[**spring_with_xan**](http://community.livejournal.com/spring_with_xan/). Dialog from episode written by Rob Des Hotel and Dean Batali.

“…and Theresa’s a vampire,” Xander said, nodding to the coffin.

It surprised him how nonchalant he sounded. It should worry him, but rabid vampirism amongst his classmates was becoming commonplace. Buffy turned in time to see Theresa hop out of the coffin and head for her. Xander backed away and let the Slayer take charge. They wrestled to the floor, Theresa taking and upper hand, trying to pin Buffy. Xander wondered if he should step in, but Buffy rolled them over and ended up on top. Xander thought he should find this erotic, because hey, two girls, but the vampire element dampened that down.

There was a flower arrangement on some kind of easel nearby and Buffy made a grab for it. Xander was surprised she didn’t have a stake handily hidden away somewhere on her person. Buffy broke one of the legs and aimed it at Theresa’s heart when she spoke.

“Angel sends his love.”

Xander could see Buffy hesitate. Theresa kicked at Buffy’s arm and sent the makeshift weapon skittering across the funeral home floor. Xander watched as she grabbed Buffy and they struggled some more. He glanced around to see where the easel had gone to and snatched it up. He rushed over and thrust the second leg into Theresa’s back. She burst into ashes with the scream Xander had come to associate with vampire deaths.

Buffy shook the dust from herself before looking at him. He tossed the easel aside unsure of what to do or what to say to her. How to comfort one of his best friends whose boyfriend went all psycho? She got to her knees and muttered to herself.

“Are you okay?” he asked, leaning down and offering her his hand.

“This isn’t happening,” she said, taking his hand. She hugged him close, putting her head on his shoulder, one of her arm curled around the same. “He’s gonna keep coming after me.”

Xander hugged her back. He hesitated for a microsecond, wondering where to put his hand because of the way Buffy’s top was cut. He ended up settling for bare skin. Her back was warm as he ran his hand up and down soothingly.

“Don’t let him get to you. He’s not the same guy you knew.” He refrained from pointing out that Angel had never actually been a guy, not for a damn long time.

He could feel Buffy’s breath through his shirt. Ever since she’d come into his life, he’d even thought about moments like this many times, even now that he was kind of with Cordelia. She pulled back, her face almost brushing against his. There was a moment where their eyes met, Xander could smell her shampoo, feel her breath now on his face. He probably shouldn’t do what he was thinking of doing. It was crazy. He should know better than to mess with the good thing he had with Cordelia and even though Buffy was ready to stake Angel, but she still had feelings for him.

But it was Buffy. So he listened to his crazy side and went for it. Xander leaned in and kissed her. It was a feather light kiss, lips barely touching lips. Buffy’s hand moved from his shoulder to his face, bringing him into a slightly deeper kiss before moving back.

“Xander, what…?”

“I know, my timing sucks, but I’d never forgive myself if I hadn’t tried. If you want, I can be total denial guy about all of this.”

Buffy lightly stroked his cheek before releasing him. “What about Cordelia? I know I’m not her biggest fan, but she makes you happy. I want you to be happy, Xan.”

“She does and I should be grateful she even looked at me, but Buffy, you’re always gonna be in my heart. I can’t help it. Do you want me to forget this? Just say the word.”

“No, I don’t,” she paused. “Because I don’t want to forget it either. Maybe we should just put it aside for later consideration? Like maybe a time when we’re both single?”

“Sure,” he grinned. The fact that Buffy didn’t want to forget buoyed his spirits. He took her hand again and started to lead her out of the funeral home. “Come on, we have a killer to find.”


End file.
